mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LegoStefan24
Welcome! Hi LegoStefan24! welcome to the wiki. My name is 18tanzc, and I saw on the market you needed to trade gems! I will gladly do the trade! Just come by my MLN page and friend me, send me the items when I accept, then I will send you the rough diamond. If you ever need anything else, just stop by my store. It has anything that you would need for a ranks 1-10 + mini ranks. Once again, Welcome to the wiki and friend me if you want to trade. 18tanzc 14:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. YOu can get hold of me at my talk page in my sig above. Thanks!!! I sent a friend request to you. Just one thing though, do you have any Rough Sapphires? If you do, that would be great. LegoStefan24 (talk) 21:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do. Would you like to trade or buy them? 18tanzc 14:04, October 24, 2011 (UTC) That would be great Thanks!!! LegoStefan24 (talk) 23:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC) So, do you want to trade For the sapphires or buy them? 18tanzc 23:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll Buy them. How Much are they??? LegoStefan24 (talk) 22:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) They are 30 clicks each since i'm low on stock, but usually there 25 clicks each. Also,DO you have any gypsum or pipe? If you send me 1, I will give you 3 Diamonds or sapphires FREE! If you need anything else, Check out My store. Well, I'm also on a search for loose sparks, gypsum and pipes. So, I'll give you the clicks. I need only 1 sapphire and 1 ruby. Just tell me when you want the clicks and what you want them to be used on. LegoStefan24 (talk) 17:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and just wondering, can I trade you some of my extra diamonds for the gems I need? What gems do you need? Also, a ruby is 5 clicks more because I only have 4 sadly. :( so i can't trade for the rubies. but I can Trade for sapphires! One more thing.... Can I move this trade to my stores talk Page? So for 1 ruby and 1 sapphire is 65 clicks total. If this is Ok, please respond! 18tanzc 23:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Trade Hey, LegoStefan24. This is 18tanzc. Do you have any nails I could buy? 18tanzc 21:44, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Lots of them! Can I Trade for gypsum, loose sparks, or pipes??? LegoStefan24 (talk) 22:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I have loose spark for trade. How many nails do you have for sale? 18tanzc 23:28, December 19, 2011 (UTC) 3 for 1? LegoStefan24 (talk) 23:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) 3 nails for 1 loose spark or 3 loose spark for 1 nail? 18tanzc 23:36, December 19, 2011 (UTC) 3 nails for 1 loose spark LegoStefan24 (talk) 23:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I will do that. How many nails do you have for sale? 18tanzc 23:44, December 19, 2011 (UTC) somewhere around 250-275. LegoStefan24 (talk) 23:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I have 41 loose spark for trade. 41x3=123 nails. can you do that trade? 18tanzc 23:48, December 19, 2011 (UTC) That would be great! Thanks! LegoStefan24 (talk) 23:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you get on mln right now? 18tanzc 23:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes LegoStefan24 (talk) 23:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC) OK, get on mln and send me the :) message. Then I will send you the loose spark and you will send me the nails. Sound good? 18tanzc 23:53, December 19, 2011 (UTC) yes. LegoStefan24 (talk) 23:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Sent the loose spark. 18tanzc 23:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ranks How Close are you to rank 6? 18tanzc 00:02, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Just need items. You know loose sparks, gypsum, pipes. Those. LegoStefan24 (talk) 00:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC) How many of each? 18tanzc 00:08, December 20, 2011 (UTC) since i'm helping a friend as well, i need: 22 loose sparks 74 pipes 73 gypsum LegoStefan24 (talk) 00:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) WOW!!! Do you know how long that is going to take?!?!? That is like, THOUSANDS of clicks for the pipe and gypsum!! Good luck on completing it! Also, I have some rank 6 stuff that I need to get rid of. Would you like to buy some for a very low price? 18tanzc 00:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I know it will take forever. i've been at this for 2 months now!!! If you can hold on to the rank 6 stuff until i'm almost rank 6, that would be great!!! Thanks! LegoStefan24 (talk) 00:20, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure, no problem. Is there anything you do want to buy? (Besides Pipe and Gypsum) 18tanzc 00:24, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Not at the moment. LegoStefan24 (talk) 00:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I just checked my inventory...... I have a few more loose spark that I could Trade/Sell you. 18tanzc 00:29, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. How many? LegoStefan24 (talk) 00:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I have 25. 18tanzc 00:34, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I need 22. 22 loose sparks for 66 nails? LegoStefan24 (talk) 00:37, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any extra gems or licenses? 18tanzc 00:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) 2 diamonds 1 sapphire. LegoStefan24 (talk) 00:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I will give you 22 loose spark for the 2 diamonds,1 sapphire,and 5 nails. Deal? 18tanzc 00:51, December 20, 2011 (UTC) That's great!! Thanks!!